Want U Back
by liuxue
Summary: 'You got me, got me like this'- Human AU


**Want you back**

**'You got me, got me like this'- Human AU**

* * *

Cream stared at her ceiling fan, watching it spin round and round. It was amazing how she did not get dizzy from starting at it. Staring at the fan made her think of a pair of orange and white tails that could fly, and that brought her to her past relationship. She had always wondered why she had broken up with him.

Now she remembered. _"Sorry Tails, I just don't like you anymore." _Boy was she dumb that time. But of course, she was fifteen at that time. Now, she was twenty one. Tails would be twenty two. Cream wondered how much he had changed since the last time they met. Hopefully, he had kept his cuteness, it had always made Cream think of him more than ever.

In the middle of her train of thoughts, she had never noticed that Amy had called her. Only when she heard the voice message did she realized that, for the past fifty minutes of her thinking of Tails, was Amy blowing up her phone.

"Hey Cream! Why didn't you answer me calls? Anyway, I just wanted to invite you to our Girls' Night Out. Rouge and I have already decided everything and I was wondering if you would like to go with us. Just text me back, okay?"

After listening to it, she received a text form Rouge. How Rouge got her number, Cream did not want to know nor find out.

'Come on, girl! Just one night out can't possibly hurt ya, can it?'

**I guess not,** she thought with a mental sigh. Then, she sent a text to both Amy and Rouge saying that she was going out with them.

After that, she dressed casually, knowing that Amy would never go to a too high-class place.

Putting on her Lavender Mist baggy one shoulder top and a pair of jet black short shorts, she was out the door with her Channel purse that Rouge had gotten for her for her birthday. Cream's leopard print kitten heels hit the floor with every step she took, making people look at her. It wasn't her usual style to do this, but after all the thinking of Tails, she felt like she needed to relax.

'La Belle. Be here soon!' Cream read the text with a smile. She probably should have stayed as far from that place as possible, but the food there was delicious. Plus, she thought that going to that place would erase all the memories of Tails and her, and replace them with the memories of the Girls' Night Out.

'Thanks Amy," she whispered, the faint voice disappearing with the wind.

* * *

Cream arrived at her destination and found her two friends standing there, waiting for her.

Rouge was dressed in a mint green off the shoulder sweater dress with sheer black lace stocking underneath. On her feet were five inch heels that were bubble gum pink in color and in her hand was a small handbag.

Amy wore a light pink summer dress with floral patterns on the ends on the dress. The light pink and white of the flowers created a beautiful gradient effect. Underneath the dress were thigh high white stockings. On her feet were cherry blossom pink ballet flats. All she was holding was a small golden clutch.

Seeing their outfits made Cream feel smaller than them.

"Hey! Cream, so glad you could make it!" Rouge tackled Cream down for a hug while Amy stood in the background and laugh. After getting over the initial shock, Cream hugged Rouge back and laughed too.

"Let's go in now," Amy said, pretending to be the leader of the group. She technically is since Cream and Rouge never said anything about it.

The first thing Cream noticed was how much the little restaurant/ down town café had changed. After not going in for six years, it sure felt nice. A friendly looking waitress with short blond hair and green eyes led the three girls to their table.

"I would want a medium Strawberry Smoothie and a small plate of the seafood pasta," Amy ordered after scanning through the menu.

"I want a Chocolate Caramel milkshake and a plate of sushi," Rouge said. Cream continued staring at the menu. She could have ordered her usual, a bowl of mushroom soup and French toast, but she wanted to erase the memories. She had no need to order what she would have usually.

"I want a Honey and Cream cupcake with a small cup of orange juice," Cream said after a while of reading. The waitress' face lit up and she told the girls to wait for a moment while the chefs got the food ready.

While waiting, Amy played with her phone with Rouge was looking around the place. Out of the corner of her emerald eyes, she saw Tails walk in with a girl on his arm. Rouge widened her eyes and accidentally bit her tongue.

"Ouch," Rouge let the sound slip from her lips. The other two girls looked at her and she smiled, she eyes occasionally going back to Tails and his new girl. It seemed like he did not even notice that the three were right next to the table he and his date was at.

"Are you okay, Rouge?" Cream asked, worried. "What are you looking at?" When Cream turned her head to look, Rouge turned Cream's head back to the table and patted her back. "It was noting exciting sweetie, just something shocking, nothing to be worried about." Rouge shifted her eyes back to the table beside them and glared at Tails, who was laughing with his green-eyed and blue-haired date.

Tails looked different now that Rouge thought about it. His hair was messy and wild, not like last time. It had been a while since she had last saw him though. Only Amy knew about his change.

Tails' hair was wild and messy, last time; it had been combed back with a few stands standing out. His skin was a little tanner. Before, he had been very pale but healthy. Rouge could not tell clearly, but Tails' attitude seemed like it had changed. From his leather jacket and pants, his white shirt and black vans, he did look like he had changed a lot.

"Here are your orders," the waitress returned with two plates in her hands. One with their drinks, another with their food. She gently laid the plates down and skipped happily away.

"So, who's paying this time?" Amy asked. Rouge turned her attention away from Tails to look at Amy. Cream stared at Amy with her puppy dog eyes. The leader sighed at rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll pay."

Cream smiled in victory while Rouge just returned her gaze to Tails. She noticed that all the other girls were also looking at Tails, their expressions showing that they were star struck. Of course, Rouge was not one of those girls.

Without Rouge knowing, Cream followed her gaze to Tails. Her heart sank when she saw Tails with the girl. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Cream turned her head back to her food and ate the cup cake without any joy.

Amy looked over to her friends while drinking her smoothie. The two of them looked so depressed that it sucked the life energy of the usually bubbly girl. Amy sighed and looked back at her own love-life, which was not looking too bright as well.

Ever since Amy and Sonic entered collage, they have been acting distant. They saw each other every day, but it seemed like that spark was gone. A sigh escaped from her lips as she bit into her squid from her pasta.

* * *

After all three girls finished their rather gloomy Girls' Night Out, each of them got home to think. Cream about how much Tails had changed since they had last met, Rouge was somehow reminded of Knuckles sometime into the night and was reminded of him and Amy was thinking of how she could restore her relationship with Sonic without sacrificing anything.

**Sorry Tails,** Cream cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

Instead of staying locked up in her room for the rest of the day, Cream decided to go to the beach alone. She did not know whether Tails had kept his job as the bar tender or not, but she did not mind. It was not like he could bring his new girlfriend with him to his job, right?

**Yes, he always told me that I could not go because of that. He could not have been lying to me all that time, right?**

Cream shook that thought off and sat in a beach chair closest to the sea. The fresh, salty smell of the sea mixed with the calming summer breeze slowed Cream's heart down and cause her not to think of anything else but herself.

Feeling the wind blow on her sarong slightly, she tightened the knot. She was wearing a white halter neck one-piece with a light floral pattern and a matching sarong on the bottom. It was something her mother had given her when she was younger. She still remembered her words_, "If it doesn't fit you now, you'll grow into it!"_Looked like her mother was correct, the swimsuit fitted her perfectly. Sure, she was not exactly busty or curvy like Rouge, but she was proud of her size.

After bathing in the sun for a few minutes, she felt thirsty. So she decided to go to the bar to get a drink because she forgot to pack a water bottle in her beach bag.

When Cream arrived at the bar, it shocked her to see how crowded it was. Once she finally got through the crowd full of girls, oddly, she saw what the commotion was about. In the bar stood a tall male with no shirt on and pouring drinks into various cups for the different girls. He had no shirt on; showing off his very muscular torso, what made it better was that he was sweating.

Cream stepped out of the crowd and sat near the bar until only a few were left lingering. She waited patiently for them to leave before she approached the drink stand. It was lucky that the girls left before Cream's patient ran thin, or else they were in for a terrible fate.

"Good evening miss, what would you like?" Tails asked her, not even noticing that she was his ex-girlfriend.

"A glass of your famous Kiwi smoothie," she replied with a cute smile. Tails blushed slightly at the sight of Cream smiling and immediately went back to work, reminding himself not to get distracted by her.

The air was getting a little cold since it was nearing the night, so Cream took her blonde-orange hair out of their pig tails. Her hair flowed down her back like a waterfall and some stands were near her face to frame it.

"Here is your smoothie," he trailed off when he saw her. His heart pounded in his chest loudly, so loudly that he was afraid that Cream would hear it. Tails swore that a halo like thing appeared onto of her head and angels were singing in the background. He was falling in love all over again. And with the same person, he just didn't know that.

"Thanks," Cream smiled again, this time with gratitude. Her fingers brushed some golden strands of her hair away from her face. Tails smiled softly at her, the faint pink shade on his skin turning more evident.

"Can I ask for a name?" even though he knew that they will not meet each other again, it was worth a shot to try to know her. Maybe, by some crazy chance or fate, they would see each other again.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," she made up an excuse to avoid telling him. But it was getting late, she had to go home before Amy or Rouge checked up on her. She wanted to be there when they do or they will suspect something.

"Will you be coming here again?" Tails asked before she could get up from her seat. Cream smiled and winked, "We'll see."

Cream left the scene, leaving a blushing Tails behind. What he did not know was that Cream was blushing from her own acting as well.

* * *

Cream tired her hair into a messy bun the minute she got home to look like she had been cleaning up. Amy and Rouge could not know that she was half flirting with the boy who was working at the drink stand at the beach. They would never let her live it down.

"Hey, Cream!" Amy burst through the door, hoping to find Cream doing something embarrassing or something that would be perfect material for blackmail. She even had a camera in her had just in case.

Cream looked at her pink-haired friend and sighed. It was usual for her to come in without knocking.

"Hello Amy," Cream greeted with her mind elsewhere. One part of her mind was telling her to remember Tails and not give up hope on him, while the other part was focusing on the new boy she had met just a few moments ago.

A girly smile formed on her lips as the thought of the boy crossed her mind once again and she accidentally let a giggle slip out.

"Well, it looks like you're fine. I'll be going now," Amy said, feeling a little creped out by Cream's behavior. Amy sneaked out of Cream's house quietly and closed the door behind her loudly. It seemed like it didn't affect Cream at all, as she was still in her dreamland.

* * *

_Like a princess in an empty castle, Cream felt like she was being bored to death. Noting interesting was going on in her life. Though, being locked up in a castle room was not very exciting. She had always wondered what the outside world was like. The most she could see was through a small hole, big enough to act like a window._

_Every other day, she had tried calling for help, but nobody was there to save her. She could groan, moan and scream all she wanted, but it will never help her in her situation. _

_Her twin tails swayed along with the spring breeze and her released sigh disappeared with the wind. All she could do was wait and dream. Wish that a handsome prince with a beautiful horse would come and save her. Cream scoffed, __**like that is ever going to happen.**_

_"Princess, princess, are you up there?" Cream heard a voice shout. Thinking it was her imagination; she brushed it off and continued dreaming._

_"Princess Cream d' Solaria, are you there?" Now, Cream took a peak out the window, only to find a prince on his white horse. In his hands was a bouquet of red and white roses, neatly tied together with a red ribbon at the bottom. _

_A blush spread itself across her face and she let her head out the hole, "Yes, what business might you have with me?"_

_Instead of answering, the prince simply pulled out a piece of rope and told her, "Hold on." Cream listened to his words and held on tightly to the rope when he had tossed it up to her._

_"Get on my horse," something about his voice made Cream trust him, yet fear him at the same time. So, she obediently got on the white horse but her heart was asking herself if she trusted the man._

_"Would you like to run away with me?"The prince held out his hand and looked at her with gentle blue eyes. Cream looked at the hand hesitantly and gulped. It would be rude to reject him after getting her out of her tower, but she did not know the male at all._

_"I don't know," she murmured. The prince nodded in understanding and said, "How about we get to know each other first?" _

_"I would like that. Why not start with our names? You already know mine."_

_"My name is M-"_

* * *

Cream was awakened from her dream when her phone rang. Not bothering to deal with her phone at the moment, she went to her bathroom to prepare for her good night sleep

* * *

The sun entered her bedroom through her sheer baby pink curtains. A grunt came from Cream as she tossed and turned in her bed, trying desperately to get back to sleep. It did not work and Cream woke up and glared at her window.

But a thought struck her head. Going to the beach seemed like a fine idea that day, with the sun's rays shining brightly onto earth. Cream could really use a nice, long swim in the ocean at the beach. Plus, meeting the boy again did not seem like such a bad idea.

"It's decided then," she smiled and said to herself.

She packed her everything she needed in her beach bag; some sun screen, a sun hat, a pair of black sunglasses and her keys along with her wallet.

"This looks fine to me," Cream's smile got wider as she stepped out of the door in her white and lemon yellow sundress.

The trip to the beach was not far, being only a few kilometers away from her home.

She removed her slippers and went straight to the bar. It surprised her when she saw very few girls around the bar, unlike yesterday. Of course, Cream was not complaining. It just made her job easier much easier.

"Hey," Cream beamed at him. Another blush spread itself across his cheeks and he smiled back.

"Hello, miss."

"Could you take care of my things while I go to the beach?" Cream put her straw bag on the table and waited for Tails' answer.

"Sure."

Cream nodded her head as thanks and pushed it over the counter. After that, she took off her sundress to reveal black halter neck and G-string bikini with gold beading on the cups and along the hemline on the leg holes. Tails had to pinch his nose with one hand to prevent any blood from escaping.

"I'll come back soon," she ran towards the ocean and waved good bye.

While waiting for Cream to come back, Tails prepared drinks for all his other customers. Sure, he had seen a lot of other girls in much more revealing costumes, but he did not feel his heart beat as much as when he saw her. Now, all he needed was to know her name.

Unconsciously, his eyes travelled to the straw bag and he realized something. She must have placed her wallet in there somewhere. All he needed was to find it.

Seeing nobody around him, he let his hands go into the bag and his hand moved around the bag to try and locate her purse. **Found it!** He smiled in victory. He opened the purse and found her identification card.

"Cream?" he whispered to himself quietly. He quickly placed the wallet back when he saw her going back to him.

"I'm back," she sang. As she skipped back to him, Tails could not help but stare at her bust which was bouncing ever so slightly.

"Here are your belongings," he handed her back her bag. Luckily before hand, he had placed her sundress inside the bag.

"Thank you," Cream smiled. She then ordered the same thing yesterday; a kiwi smoothie. Tails said nothing but smiled at her and got back to work. The thought of the girl in front of his distracted him a lot but he forced himself to make the smoothie. He might as well make Cream like him again.

He pushed the cup to her and stared. Cream had changed so much from the last six years had been good to her.

"Keep the change," Cream said to him. She took at peak at his name tag on his shirt, luckily he wore one today, and shocked was an understatement. **Damn**, she thought, **puberty had been good to him.**

"Can you stay until I finish my shift?" Tails asked her. He needed to know some answers from her, and only her. Not her friends, not her family. He only wanted to hear it from her.

"Um…" Cream hesitated. She had not packed her phone into her bad, so if Amy or Rouge decided to check on her that night, how was she going to explain.

"Only if you lend me your phone."

Tails smiled and nodded his head, "Deal."

He took out his phone from his jeans pocket and gave it to Cream.

* * *

Cream sat at a random beach chair and played with her hair, which were in their usual twin tails.

"I'd broke it off, thinking you'd be crying

Now I feel like sh—looking at you flying

I want you back"

Feeling tired, Cream took a quick nap that soon ended up taking up her whole afternoon.

* * *

Tails stared at the girl before him. She was lying down on a plain beach chair and she looked like an angel. Her blonde-orange hair was surrounding her since somehow, her twin tails got out. Her skin was a nice, tan orange. Though, it looked natural enough to give her that summer glow.

"Cream, wake up," Tails shook the girl gently before pushing her off the beach chair.

"Hey!" Cream shouted and looked around for the culprit. When she saw it was Tails and his innocent smile, she could not help but forgive him immediately. How she had missed that smile in their younger days.

"Let's go," Tails took her two hands and pulled her up. She had a feeling that he was either going to bring her to have a quick bite, or a relaxing walk in the park. In her heart, she secretly hoped that it was the latter.

They walked along the coast line in a comfortable silence. Neither knew what to say, so they kept quiet to enjoy the spring breeze. It was a Sunday, and both hoped that it would be a happy ending for the both of them, with each or not.

"So," Cream began. She was itching to get out of the silence. Not because it was awkward, but because she needed to know why Tails asked her to stay. "Why did you want me to stay until you were done?"

"I needed to know some answers," Tails stared at the sky while saying that. A soft breeze passed them, making the cool evening a little colder.

"I can't tell you any answers," the simple reply came from her. Since the time she was away from him, it made her more mature in her thinking and speaking. Not by much, but much better than last time.

Cream let go of his hand, which they both did not even noticed were together. "I have to go."

Tails continued to stare at the sky and when only the silhouette of Cream was visible to him, he turned his attention to her. "Don't leave," he muttered, words lost in the wind.

The next day was Monday and the day where Cream would start working as an indie singer in a local cafe down town.

She got herself ready, putting on a little white dress and a cropped, lavender jacket on top. A demin skirt and a pair of purple and black high tops completed her look, along with a bubble gum pink hair band.

* * *

Cream was feeling a little lazy that day, so she took a cab to work instead of walking even though it was not far. The cab driver looked at her weird when she mentioned the location, but said nothing.

After a few moments, the cab stopped and Cream paid the uncle ten dollars. She got out of it and breathed in the fresh air, feeling quite sorry for herself. Cream let out a sigh and said to herself, "Time to get the show on the road."

* * *

She adjusted the microphone and cleared her throat, "Today, I will be performing a song call Want U Back by Cher Lloyd. Hope you enjoy."

"Hey, boy you never had much game

Thought I needed to upgrade

So I went and walked away, way, way"

She continued singing until she saw Tails and his new girlfriend walk into the café. Then, she put all her heart and soul into the song. She was dedicating the song to him after all, it was only right for him to listen to her best.

The girl had light blue hair and green eyes. She was wearing something simple, a plain white t-shirt with a black heart on it and faded jeans. Along with brown wedges on her feet, Cream showed inner disgust for the girl and her choice of clothing.

Then, she arrived at the bridge,

"Oooh, oooh. I'd thought that you'd still be mine

When I kissed you good-bye (uh oh, uh oh)

Oooh, oooh. And you might be with her

But I still had you first (uh oh, uh oh)"

Her own brown eyes met Tails' blue eyes and she could feel tears gathering.

"Boy, you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a sh-, no one else can have you

I want you back

Want want, want you back."

She finished her last word and went up to Tails. Before she knew what she was doing, she kissed Tails square in the mouth and blushed. The little incident caused her to run away from embarrassment.

"Cream," Tails somehow found her behind the café. His eyes searched her own for an answer, which provided none.

"I'm sorry," Cream sobbed. It was nothing like her to do a stunt like that, but she could not help it. If you saw a girl with your boyfriend, what would you do? Cream mentally scolded herself for not acting more like an adult.

"Cream, don't worry. I still love you," he bent down and hugged her with all his might. Cream opened her previously closed eyes and looked at the opposite wall in shock, but accepted the hug any way.

"I love you too," Cream smiled softly and hugged Tails back with all her might. Maybe they could start over and ignore everything that was in the past. And maybe, they both will realized that the one they're closest to, are the ones that will be with them forever.

* * *

**A/N: You can tell from the last part that I got lazy, deal with it. It's one in the morning and I need sleep. So good-night Sonic fans!**

**~Snowy**

**P.S: If you can guess where I got those swimsuits from, I will do something for you. You need to be specific too.**


End file.
